Spiral
by DoubleBinConnecticut
Summary: Audrey let out a sigh.  She wanted to stay, for them both to grieve together.  But, he wanted to be alone and she did understand.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I Couldn't think of a good story title, so I chose the name of the episode I got the idea from (Episode 1x13 Spiral). I accepted all reviews: The Good, Bad and (Justified) Flames. No complaints about anything not being cannon. And, Cannon is too overrated anyway. **

Audrey stood by the tailgate of Nathan's truck, waiting for Vince and Dave Teagues to arrive. They were Chief Garland Wuornos's oldest friends, and the only ones she could trust to keep the cause of his death private. She also needed help picking up the evidence and hiding it. Audrey hated labeling what just happened, as a crime scene. As if the Chief was just another skeleton in Haven's big friggin' closet.

Out of all the troubled people she had helped, why couldn't she save him? If she was really Lucy Ripley like she had recently started to believe she was, then wasn't she supposes to have had the power to save him. But No, all she could do was watch with Nathan as his father died. The Chief had been holding Haven together for years, and now the cracks had consumed him. Turning him into stone and then exploding. All that remained of him were stone pieces littering the beach. He didn't deserve to die like that.

Even if she had the power to save him, the Chief had already accepted his fate. His final words had made that clear. He told them Nathan was stronger than him, and it was his responsibility to keep Haven together now. That he had held everything together, because he was waiting for Audrey to arrive. And, that some people weren't thrilled that she was back.

The sound of a bicycle brought Audrey away from her thoughts. After explaining to the Teagues Brothers what needed to done, she wished that there was an actual body to bury. Instead, of them having to literally pick up the pieces. She was about to walk over to where Nathan was sitting, when she thought about the Chief's last words, about people who may not want her in Haven. Of course, both Dave and Vince denied knowing anything about it. But, Audrey could tell by their body language that they were lying. However, the truth would have to wait. Nathan was her top priority right now.

Audrey walked the short distance from the truck to where Nathan was sitting on the beach. She wasn't sure exactly what to say. After all, she had no family having grown up in foster homes all her life. So, she had no idea of the pain he was going through right now.

She decided the best thing to do, would be to just listen to anything he had to say. All that matter was that he knew she was there for him. She sat down next to him. There was a small moment of silence between them, both just staring out to the sea. Then, Audrey began to speak.

"I can't imagine what you're going through right now." Audrey said. "I'm so sorry Nathan."

"You know what I don't understand." He replied, a mixture of sadness, disbelief and anger showing in his voice. "Why'd you let him die?"

"What are you talking about?" She asked very concerned and a little confused, his question was like a slap in the face to her.

"He needed to hear that you could help him." He replied, looking her in the eyes. His voice was getting louder and his anger growing.

"The same words that you have given to every other troubled person that we have dealt with." He said, making Audrey feel like she betrayed him and the Chief. "But you couldn't give him that."

"He knew that there was no good answer." Audrey replied, trying to make him understand her reason for not saying those words. "He knew more about the troubles than anyone."

"You need to leave me alone." He said trying not to say something he would regret, if she stayed there any longer. "Please."

"That thing that I've been trying to tell you." She said, maybe as a last attempt to keep him from shutting her out. Or, maybe she had to talk about it. "Your Father knew…"

"Enough!" Nathan said harshly, and glaring at her. "Just Go."

Audrey let out a sigh. She wanted to stay, for them both to grieve together. But, he wanted to be alone and she did understand. So, she would grieve alone and wait until Nathan came to her. She stood up and started to walk pass Nathan, when he reached up and pulled her down onto his lap. She turned her body, so she was straddling his lap and facing him. Nathan immediately wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and his head in the crook of her neck.

"It's okay Tough Guy." Audrey said, closing her eyes willing her tears not to fall as she held him close. "Just let it all out."

Dave and Vince had been watching them the whole time. "Well, Garland was right." Dave admitted. "Nathan does need her, and not only because of the troubles."

"It's fate Dave." Vince said. "Audrey could be using all the resources the FBI has, to find out about Lucy." "But, she chose to stay in Haven."

"Whatever it is, it's best that we stay out of it for as long as we can." Dave said, walking away ending the conversation. "Let's get back to work."

Vince stared at Audrey and Nathan for a moment longer. He would never admit it, but he was envious. Nathan would fight to his last breath for Audrey. Unlike himself who had just let Lucy go.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I was literally screaming at my TV for Nathan not to let Audrey go after the scene where the chief died. Like most of us Haven fans I'm a sucker for those touchy/feely Nathan and Audrey moments. So, tell me what you think. **


End file.
